Window Lovers
by Little's Fujoshi
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang selalu menyakini dirinya straight.. dan sekarang ia baru pindah ke apartement barunya dan memiliki tetangga baru yang tidak terduga, Sungmin itulah namanya … ketika Kyuhyun memandang ke luar jendela, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memalingkan pandangannya ke objek lain ... karena Sungmin… dan karena itu Kyuhyun berpikir ia memiliki penyakit yang aneh
1. Chapter 1

~oOo~

.

Window Lovers

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 1

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyuhyunnie

.

Author :: dengekidaisy

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Short-Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Fluffy.

.

Rate :: M

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang selalu menyakini dirinya straight… dan sekarang ia baru pindah ke apartement barunya dan memiliki tetangga baru yang tidak terduga, Sungmin itulah namanya … ketika Kyuhyun memandang ke luar jendela, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memalingkan pandangannya ke objek lain ... karena Sungmin… dan karena itu Kyuhyun berpikir ia memiliki penyakit yang aneh karena Sungmin…

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Making Love ~ 4Minute

Happy Reading

* * *

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Seorang Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun tinggal dalam kehidupan yang penuh cinta… bahkan terlalu banyak cinta… Appanya adalah seseorang yang sangat tegas tetapi berbeda dengan Ummanya, Ummanya bahkan menyanyikan Lullaby untuk Kyuhyun setiap malam, bahkan walaupun ia sudah tumbuh menjadi Namja dewasa, dan Ahra Noona, Noonanya ini sekelompok dengan Ummanya, sangat dan terlalu memanjakan Kyuhyun, bersedia untuk memenuhi segala sesuatu yang diinginkan Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun merasa muak dengan semua itu… semua Yeoja di sekolahnya menghindarinya karena sister-complex Ahra Noonanya ini… sehingga, setelah segala macam rayuannya yang ia tujukan untuk Ummanya itu Kyuhyun di ijinkan pergi, walaupun Ummanya tidak begitu sepenuh hati setuju untuk membiarkannya pergi dan Mengijinkannya untuk tinggal sendiri, tetapi dengan satu syarat….

_"Kyuhyunnie, kau harus menelpon Umma setiap hari, setiap malam, setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik…..bisakan Kyunie?"_

Dan begitulah, disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, berdiri di depan bangunan kokoh nan besar, tersenyum lebar sambil meyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dengan bangga, siap dengan segala cara untuk mencapai impiannya yang sudah terdaftar… pertama, bebas dari family-complex, kedua menjadi Namja mandiri dan terakhir, mendapatkan Yeojachingu yang Hot dan Seksi untuk dipamerkan, just for fun…

"Kau bebas sekarang ….. Hwaiting! Yuhuuu aku datang…"katanya pada diri sendiri…

Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk mengangkat kotak yang dibawanya yang isinya hanya barang-barang kecil, mug, perlengkapan mandi, DVD dan lain-lain… dia bersiul sambil berjalan menuju lift… ia menekan tombol lift, pintu lift terbuka, tapi saat ia ingin melangkah masuk, seseorang bergegas keluar dan menabraknya… kotak yang dibawanya tadi terjatuh dan kontan berserakan di lantai.. Kyuhyun mengutuk Namja yang hanya berjalan pergi menjauh darinya dengan terburu-buru tanpa meminta maaf pula….Kyuhyun mengumpulkan barang-barangnya kembali ke dalam kotak, dan mulutnya masih mengumpat orang yang menabraknya tadi…

"Sialan! Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab! Urgh!" Kyuhyun mengambil barang terakhirnya di lantai, sikat gigi, tetapi pada saat yang sama, tangan lain dengan cepat mengambilnya terlebih dahulu… Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya saat ia menatap tangan itu….

_" Tangan yang putih merata, Kulitnya halus , jari-jari yang indah….oh god! Kau sudah mengirimnya untukku? mungkinkah? Yeoja elegan? Dia memiliki tangan yang indah, ia harus…"_

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, untuk melihat wajah pemilik tangan yang sudah mempesonanya di depannya tapi kemudian, mulutnya menganga, jantungnya berhenti berdetak, pikirannya kacau… dan Kyuhyun berteriak…

"NAMJA!" wajah namja di depan Kyuhyun berkerut bingung, dan kemudian ia menyeringai…

"Yeah, Namja… aku lihat kau mengagumi tanganku… siapa yang kau pikir? Miss Universe? Meskipun aku tidak punya dada …. Tapi tidak papa Gomawo Kau sudah berpikir seperti itu…" ia terkekeh sambil memberikan sikat gigi kepada pemiliknya… Kyuhyun tersipu keras… dia berpikir namja didepannya ini seorang Yeoja karena orang mengatakan Yeoja-yeoja hot banyak tinggal disini…

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, aku hanya…"Kyuhyun gelisah… kehilangan kata-kata… ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang Namja yang telihat begitu alami aura feminimnya… _dia produk alami_?. Emang kau kira barang!

"Sudahlah…Annyeong, Sungmin imnida… aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya…kau orang baru?"

"Kyuhyun imnida… aku baru saja tiba hari ini…" pintu lift terbuka… keduanya melangkah masuk…

"Jadi Kyunnie, dilantai mana?"

"Ke-13…" Kyuhyun malu-malu mengatakannya ketika ia mendengar julukan barunya…ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan sensasi panas yang terkumpul di kedua pipinya.. Hello kau bukan Uke?!

_"Apa yang salah denganku?! Itu hanya nama panggilan kekanak-kanakan!_

"Wahhh! Kita berada di lantai yang sama…" Sungmin berseri-seri…

"Aku tinggal di sana… bagaimana denganmu" Sungmin menunjukkan arah kiri saat mereka melangkah keluar dari lift…

"Ah, apartemen nomor 137..ummm… belok ke kanan aku kira…" Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengingat jalan, dia sudah ke sini sekali dengan Ummanya untuk survey tempat… dan itu berlawanan dengan yang ditunjukkan Sungmin….

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Kyunnie ~" Kyuhyun bergidik lagi ketika julukan barunya bergema dari bibir Sungmin… ditambah dengan kedipan mata dari Sungmin sebelum berjalan pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian…

_"Dia menyeramkan…"_

* * *

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Kyuhyun puas dengan tempat barunya… semuanya sempurnya… berkat Umma-complexnya … ia berkeliling dan berhenti di depan jendela, menarik tirai untuk melihat kesenjaan dalam keterkejutan ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang memandang keluar jendela… apartementnya berhadapan dengan apartement Sungmin… Kyuhyun membuka jendela untuk dapat memperjelas pandangannya dari orang yang -….. udara tertiup ringan dan tertiup ke arah Sungmin, menyebabkan helai-helai rambut Sungmin bergoyang pelan dan itupun menyebabkan jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan cepat …

"_Aku tidak tahu hatiku ini, dia menarik…"_ Kyuhyun berbicara dengan hatinya, dan pikiran rasionalnya membentak….

_"Sial! Mwoo? aku mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu?! Untuk seorang Namja!?" _Kyuhyun berperang dengan batinnya saat Sungmin berteriak ke arahnya…

"Hei! Kyunnie!"

Sungmin meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil, ia sangat senang melihat Kyuhyun dan wajah tulus bahagianya menembak panah cinta akurat di hati Kyuhyun, membuatnya berhenti berdetak untuk sementara waktu…. Tanpa berpikir, Kyuhyun menutup jendela dan menarik tirainya… menyadari panah yang menempel di dadanya dan ia merasa seperti hatinya akan meledak kapan saja… Di luar, Sungmin cemberut, kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang mengabaikannya…

"Kyuhyun…. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan ini padaku…" Sungmin menyeringai saat ia pergi keluar dari apartemennya…

* * *

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Kyuhyun sedang beristirahat di sofa ketika terdengar bel pintu berbunyi… ia menggaruk kepalanya, bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan mengunjunginnya di tengah hari seperti ini…. Kyuhyun mengabaikan suara bel itu, ingin tidur siang dan menolak untuk bertemu seseorang meskipun bisa jadi itu adalah Ahra Noona… namun bel itu tidak berhenti berbunyi dan yakin itu akan membuat semua sarafnya tegang…. Kyuhyun dengan cepat berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya kasar, namun ia dengan cepat membanting keras kembali pintu apartementnya tepat setelah ia melihat Sungmin menyeringai nakal, hanya karena jantungnya berhenti berdetak lagi…. Sekarang, telinga Kyuhyun harus menderita ketika Sungmin menekan bel pintu apartementnya dan mengetuk pintu dengan brutal ditambah dengan teriak-teriakkannya….

"Dia begitu gigih…."Kyuhyun menghela napas….. ia mencoba tersenyum sebelum ia membuka pintu….

"Annyeong t-tetangga baruku, Su-sungmin-shii…" Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya segera berhenti lagi setelah ia melihat wajah merajuk Sungmin… pipi merona, bibir terpouty cute dan pipi mengembung…. Ia juga melihat uap tak terlihat yang keluar dari kepalanya… seperti…

"Steamed bun?" kata-kata itu tidak sadar melunjur dari lidahnya…

"Steamed bun? Dimana?!" Sungmin semakin bersemangat saat membayangkan fitur roti kukus… salah satu makanan favoritnya… tapi ia mengerutkan kening ketika Kyuhyun menunjuk jarinya langsung ke wajahnya…

"Nae?" Sungmin menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun dan menunjuk hidungnya sendiri…Kyuhyun tidak dapat menemukan suaranya, lidahnya mati rasa… ia menelan ludahnya gugup ketika jantungnya menunjukkan gejala aneh lagi… dan itu membuatnya seperti orang gila….ada butiran keringat di dahinya…

"Halo ~ …Kyunnie" Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Kyuhyun kaget karena suara itu….

"Ah….Ne…. mengapa kau kesini Sungmin-shii ?" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sungmin…

"Mengapa aku disini?" Sungmin menatap lantai, berpikir… tiba-tiba dia berjengit …

"Kau!" Sungmin menusuk dada Kyuhyun….Kyuhyun melangkah mundur…

"Beraninya kau!" Kyuhyun bingung… ia mundur kebelakang saat Sungmin menusuknya lagi….

"Kau mengabaikan aku!" dan sekarang Kyuhyun tahu apa maksudnya…

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha…" Kyuhyun hanya mampu tertawa palsu, ia memiliki alasan…

"Kau membanting pintu tepat di hidungku!" tak pernah seseorang berteriak padanya seperti yang Sungmin lakukan, kecuali Appanya…

"untuk memperlakukan tetangga barumu… itu tidak sopan!"

"Ne, nan jeongmal mianhae…" tapi ucapan maaf Kyuhyun itu tidak cukup untuk menutup mulut Sungmin…

"dan kau bahkan tidak mengundangku untuk datang! Apa itu, bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan tetangga barumu seperti itu?" terbang, perasaan gugup Kyuhyun pergi dan sekarang tergantikan oleh suatu yang menyenangkan… kesal dengan Sungmin…

"Kau sudah ku biarkan masuk…." Sungmin membeku untuk sementara waktu, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dan ia sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan apartement Kyuhyun….

"Yah, kurasa kau benar… jadi apa yang akan kita makan untuk makan siang…" Sungmin tersenyum malu sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa…

"Hanya keluar dari sini Sungmin-shii…" Sungmin terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang dingin tapi, yang berada disini itu Sungmin…. Dia tidak peduli…

"Andwee… beri aku sesuatu untuk dimakan dulu… kau baru disini, jadi perlakukan tetanggamu dengan baik…"

Kyuhyun mengerang dan mulai menarik tangan Sungmin…. Tapi Sungmin yang membandel seperti keledai… ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, ia membuat tubuhnya lemas seperti jelly… berayun ke depan dan kembali Kyuhyun menariknya… Sungmin tertawa saat Kyuhyun melotot kepadanya, benar-benar geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun…. Kyuhyun menyerah…

"Baik! Aku akan memasak sesuatu, kau makan dan langsung pergi…"

"sepakat ~" bagaimana sekarang ia mencintai hidupnya…

* * *

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

"Soup?" Sungmin menatap makanan yang disediakan Kyuhyun… ia bertanya-tanya tentang makanan yang ada di depannya sekarang tapi Kyuhyun melotot…

"Ramyun…"

"Ini bisa dimakan?" Tanya Sungmin lagi…Kyuhyun menolak untuk menjawab karena, yah, dia tidak tahu apakah itu bisa dimakan … dia tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya dan Sungmin mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi korbannya yang pertama…namun, butuh keberanian Sungmin sendiri untuk mencicipinya….. ia menyendok makanan yang dikiranya soup itu dan mencicipinya…Kyuhyun gugup menunggu komentar dari Sungmin, Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya dan membuat wajahnya tambah cute sambil menatap Kyuhyun

"Mwo?" merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sungmin, terutama ketika itu dari seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berhenti bekerja….

"Apa kau yakin ini Ramyun? Bukan air rebus biasa" Kyuhyun merasakan nada ejekan dari ucapan Sungmin… Kyuhyun memerah ketika mencicipi masakannya sendiri. Hambar…

"You hopeless…" Kyuhyun merasa seperti sebuah batu besar jatuh di atas tubuhnya, meratakan tubuhnya dengan tanah…

Kyuhyun baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk sementara, di convenience shop… itu lebih baik daripada membuang-buang waktunya di kamar apartementnya dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya… disamping itu, perkataan Sungmin masih terngiang di kepalanya…

_"Your Hopeless…"_

_"You Hopeless…"_

_"Your Hopeless…"_

_"Your Hopeless…"_

Dan itu membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya… ia perlu membuktikan kepada keluarganya dan Sungmin bahwa ia bukan seorang Hopeless ia juga bisa menjadi seseorang, seseorang….

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sendirian di sepanjang gang sekitar jam 1 a.m, meregangkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan setelah bekerja part time… ia berjalan santai sampai ia mendengar suara seseorang menggema…

"Kyunnie ~ ~ ~ ~" Kyuhyun tersentak dan mendongak ke atas, Sungmin menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela untuk melihat Kyuhyun lebih jelas… Sungmin melambai ketika mata Kyuhyun terkunci padanya…. Namun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya lagi dan berjalan kedalam gedung…

"Tch…. Sikapnya begitu dingin…" kata Sungmin….

Sungmin bersandar didinding, matanya menatap langsung ke apartement Kyuhyun… Segera, setelah cahaya terlihat, bayangan Kyuhyun jelas dapat terlihat di balik tirai… Sungmin sangat waspada ketika ia melihat tirai perlahan-lahan tertarik ke samping dan memperlihatkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah lelahnya… namun Kyuhyun, disisi lain, ia terkejut ketika tatapan Sungmin bertemu dengannya… dia selalu merasa aneh setiap kali Sungmin menatapnya…. Ia merasa seperti Sungmin memiliki motif tersembunyi saat memandangnya seperti itu…itu membuatnya takut… atau itulah yang ia pikir ketika jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena Sungmin menatapnya dalam, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa menatapnya lebih jauh… Sungmin geli melihat Kyuhyun gelisah dan itu semakin membuatnya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun lebih dan lebih….. Sungmin sengaja menjilat bibirnya menggoda, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata pervertnya…. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, sedikit gemetar ketika ia merasa tubuhnya memanas…

"A-Apa yang salah denganku?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, perasaan aneh bergejolak di perutnya… ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar dalam dadanya… ia bisa berkeringat ketika melihat Sungmin melakukan itu, menyeringai padanya sebelum menutup tirai…. Menghilang di depan matanya… Kyuhyun mencengkeram dadanya dimana jantungnya berdebar tak karuan…. Menyandarkan punggungnya di jendela yang tertutup…

_"Berapa kali Namja itu menghentikan jantungku?"_

~oOo~ T.B.C ~oOo~

Your read, please You review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

~oOo~

.

Window Lovers

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 2

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyunnie

.

Author :: dengekidaisy

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Short-Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Fluffy.

.

Rate :: M

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang selalu menyakini dirinya straight… dan sekarang ia baru pindah ke apartement barunya dan memiliki tetangga baru yang tidak terduga, Sungmin itulah namanya … ketika Kyuhyun memandang ke luar jendela, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memalingkan pandangannya ke objek lain ... karena Sungmin… dan karena itu Kyuhyun berpikir ia memiliki penyakit yang aneh karena Sungmin…

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Play U Love ~ After School

Happy Reading

~oOo~

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Kyuhyun masih di dalam mimpinya, memimpikan seseorang yang hot dan sexy yang tidak pernah ia temui sekali pun sejak tinggal di apartemen ini… dia baru saja akan mencium orang itu ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi lagi…. Suara itu sukses menghancurkan mimpi indahnya, memaksa ia untuk membuka matanya yang berat…. Kyuhyun menguap dan mengusap matanya… mengedipkannya saat ingin melihat jam yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya…. Bel terus berbunyi…

"Jam 9 pagi? Siapa orang bodoh itu? Shit! ia menekan bel pintunya nonstop" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas, ia masih mengantuk…Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan napas berat… ketika membuka pintu, Kyuhyun memutar matanya…

_" Aku berharap bukan dia…. Tetapi…Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia…"_

Pikir Kyuhyun ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Sungmin yang bersinar… Sungmin menyeringai bodoh…dia sangat suka mengacaukan kehidupan Kyuhyun…. Itu hobi barunya….mereka berdiri di sana tanpa kata, menatap mata satu sama lain tanpa berkedip…Kyuhyun sudah terlalu malas untuk bermain dengan Sungmin, jadi dia membanting pintu apartementnya untuk sekian kalinya…Ne…. Kyuhyun sudah tinggal disini selama tiga minggu dan kegiatan itu sudah ke lima belas kalinya… sementara Sungmin, ia sudah hafal dengan itu…. Ia sudah ahli dalam mengukur secara akurat jarak dirinya dengan pintu sehingga hidungnya dapat terselamatkan dari hantaman pintu dan kemungkinan hidungnya patah…Kyuhyun langsung tidur di sofa, meninggalkan pintu dibuka oleh Sungmin, jika tidak, Sungmin akan mengetuk pintu itu sampai rusak… Sungmin perlahan memutar kenop, mengintip ke dalam dan menyeringai gembira saat masuk ke dalam…

"Kyunnie ~ " Sungmin berlutut dan menyikut lengan Kyuhyun, ingin Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Sungmin… Kyuhyun yang setengah terjaga membuka mata kanannya, menghela nafas….

"Aku berharap kau Yeoja sexy…" gumamnya dalam ketidakpuasan…

"Aku bisa menjadi seperti itu jika kau ingin…" Kyuhyun terbangun saat melihat Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah…

_"Sexy? Orang ini aneh… bagaimana bisa dia menjadi sexy seperti yang ku impikan jika setiap hari penampilannya? Kameja Baggy, senyum bodoh dan sopan santun yang parah, dan terlalu ambisius…'_

"Kau tidak punya dada… Yeoja sexy itu perlu dada…" Mata Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin intens…

"Hei! Aku bisa menjadi Hot dan sangat sexy" rengek Sungmin… ia cemberut ketika Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya mengejek… Kemudian ia mempunyai ide…

"Kyunnie ~ Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang ini…?"

Sungmin menekuk lututnya tepat di depan Kyuhyun… perlahan-lahan menarik ke bawah kerah kemejanya, memperlihatkan bahu putih susunya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sexy, mengedipkan matanya nakal selain itu jarinya beralih ke dada Kyuhyun…Kyuhyun… terkesiap pada pandangannya dan sentuhan itu… meskipun Sungmin ingin dia berpikir sesuatu tentang hal itu, dia tidak bisa…. Semua sistem tubuhnya mati… kondisinya sekarat menyebabkannya kesulitan bernafas… Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin sampai menyebabkan bokong sexy Sungmin mendarat di dinginnya lantai dan Kyuhyun berdiri dengan cepat…

"A-Aku masih mengantuk… kau buatkan aku makan siang sementara aku tidur…"Kyuhyun berlari ke kamarnya…

"_dia tidak bergitu sulit.." Sungmin tersenyum evil_

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar… Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya, memakan semua makanan yang ia masak untuk Kyuhyun… Sungmin selalu memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun bukan menggodanya…. Dan hari ini, ia mendapatkan kesempatan itu… dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melihatnya walaupun ia melakukannya tetapi ia tidak akan menyerah walaupun Kyuhyun mengusirnya…

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu…" Kyuhyun memerah… mata Sungmin tertuju kepadanya sepanjang waktu…

"Bagaimana rasanya…?" mata Sungmin berkilau dengan kegembiraan..

"Yah, tidak buruk… untu dessert apa?" Kyuhyun sangat puas, itu makanan kesukaannya…

"Mau makan dessert bibirku?" Sungmin mempouty bibirnya cutely…

"Berhentilah mengatakan lelucon tak masuk akal…" Kyuhyun mengerang… Kyuhyun kesal kalau Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti itu kepadanya… seperti beban di hatinya untuk mendengar kata-kata menggoda…

"Aku serius.. ingin mencoba" Kyuhyun gelisah di tempat duduknya saat Sungmin mendekat kepadanya?... seolah-olah ia telah terpesona oleh mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak barang seincipun… gemetar saat Sungmin semakin berani… Sungmin berhenti… ia menatap mata Kyuhyun…. Sedikit ragu-ragu mereka memasuki sebuah orbs gelap…

_"Apakah dia benar-benar ingin aku menciumnya?"_

Memang, Sungmin benar… Kyuhyun berperang dengan batinnya, AngelKyu dan DemonKyu sedang berperang satu sama lain….

_"Kyuhyun … hanya memakannya, merasakannya, menghancurkannya…." _DemonKyu menghasut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa jahat…

_"Jangan Kyu… jika kau tidak menyukainya, jangan lakukan itu…"_AngelKyu membujuknya lembut.

"_Hanya menciumnya sudah! Ini bukan kau yang memulainya … dia yang menginginkan, mungkin lebih dari ciuman, hanya memberikan apa yang ia inginkan… aku tahu kau menginginkannya juga, kau hornykan, jangan menyangkal…." _DemonKyu mencoba lagi…

_"Kyuhyun, jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, Ne, kau bisa menciumnya, tetapi jika kau tidak, jangan memberinya harapan palsu…"_Saat mereka sedang berdebat, sepasang bibir lembut sudah dapat dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun untuk beberapa detik…

"Itu manis, kan?" Sungmin tersenyum manis… itu senyuman yang berbeda dari sebelumnya yang penuh godaan…

" S- Sungmin…" Kyuhyun gugup, dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi untuk ciuman Sungmin…. Dia tidak menyukainya dan juga tidak membencinya…Kyuhyun hanya, bingung…

"Lagi?" Tanya Sungmin menggoda sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun lagi, berusaha mematuk bibir Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya namun Kyuhyun lebih cepat… ia tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya…

"Aku mau mandi… kau kembali ke apartemenmu…"

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Air mengalir melalui tubuh nakednya…..Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi … bayangan sexy Sungmin dan bibirnya yang hangat masih terbayang-bayang di pikirannya dan itu semakin liar, dada, bibir, mata foxynya, celananya… itu membuatnya terasa panas….

"Sial! Berhenti berpikiran seperti itu Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun menampar pipinya terus menerus, menghilangkan pemikiran pervert tentang Sungmin…

"_Kau masih menyukai payudara… kau menyukai payudara…_" Kyuhyun menenangkan dirinya dengan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin…

Kyuhyun membungkus pinggangnya dengan handuk… air dingin membuatnya lupa segalanya dan tubuhnya kembali fresh terutama pikirannya…. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan sekali lagi, jantungnya berhenti berdetak… Sungmin masih disana dengan pandangan erotisnya… ia berdiri di atas kursi, tanpa celana yang ia kenakan sebelumnya … Sungmin menggulurkan tangannya untuk membuka sebuah laci atas yang digunakan untuk menyimpan segala sesuatu yang ia perlukan untuk memasak… kemeja longgar yang juga tertarik ke atas, boxernya sangat ketat dan pendek, memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus… Sungmin tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun saat ia tengah focus mengatur peralatan dapur Kyuhyun ke cabinet…. Setelah setelah Sungmin melompat turun, berkedip-kedip polos saat ia sadar Kyuhyun menatapnya intens..

"Oh! Kyunnie! Merasa segar setelah mandi?" Tanya Sungmin polos..

" D-Dimana celanamu?" jari Kyuhyun gemetar saat menunjut bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin, terlalu banyak fantasi liar di otaknya..

" Celanaku? Ah, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan air tadi, jadi aku lepas dan ku jemur di luar.." Tiba-tiba, Sungmin menyeringai geli…

" Apa kau mencoba merayuku Kyunnie?" Sungmin tampak begitu erotis di mata Kyuhyun, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sungmin… Kyuhyun tampak begitu seksi dengan tubuh basahnya dan hanya berbalut handuk, Topless..

" Ani! A-Aku pikir K-Kau.." Kyuhyun tergagap.. ia kira Sungmin sudah keluar dari apartemennya..

" Aku apa?" Sungmin berjalan mendekat … ia sangat berterima kasih dengan dewi fortuna yang sudah memberkatinya … Kyuhyun terjebak dalam tubuh Sungmin dan dindin di belakangnnya… Sungmin membelai dadanya sambil menjilat tetesan air yang meluncur bebas dari leher jenjang Kyuhyun..

" Stop!" Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin tegas… Sungmin melebarkan matanya polos, menunggu Kyuhyun berbicara..

" Ini tidak benar.." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan tenang meskipun hatinya kadang memberontak… ia tidak tahan dengan tatapan cute-innocence-sexy dari Sungmin..

"Tampaknya sangat sempurna untukku.." Kata Sungmin keras kepala..

" Dengar, aku menyukai Dada wanita, S-line, Yeoja… Aku staright.." Mulut Kyuhyun dengan jujur berkata, tapi hatinya meragukan ucapannya..

"Mianhae… karena aku tidak mempunyai semua itu.." Sungmin berkata dengan nada kesal… tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa ada sebuah rasa sakit menyelinap ke relung hatinya..

" Sungmin, Aku-" Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.. tapi kalau ia tidak mengatakan sejujurnya, mungkin itu akan menyebabkan Sungmin lebih sakit dari ini…

" Ne, aku tahu… aku tidak mempunyai dada yang besar yang kau sukai,kan?.. sehingga kau tidak menyukaiku.." … Sungmin terdengar marah..

" ini bukan hanya karena itu.." jawab Kyuhyun, ini benar-benar bukan hanya tentang wanita… Kyuhyun menegaskan bahwa ia itu Namja straight, tapi saat Sungmin datang dan mengganggunya, orentasi seksualnya cenderung berubah…

" Hell yeah! Ini semua tentang dada…. Lihat, dadaku rata, sama sepertimu, tidak seperti yeoja-yeoja di luar sana memiliki dada yang hampir menyembul keluar.." ejek Sungmin..

" Stop! Mengapa kau selalu menyalahkan itu?" Kyuhyun mulai kesal..

" Karena kau menyukai mereka.." jawab Sungmin marah berjalan keluar..

" Kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang..

" Aku ingin pergi! Pervert!" Sungmin membanting pintu apartement Kyuhyun keras..

~oOo~

Sejak hari itu, Sungmin tidak lagi menempel pada Kyuhyun.. ia hanya berdiam diri di apartemennya.. Entah bagaimana, Kyuhyun merindukan Sungmin seperti biasanya… mengganggunya… itulah mengapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah menutup tirai jendelanya lagi.. setiap kali menatap keluar, supaya ia bisa dengan jelas melihat Sungmin di apartemennya.. berkeliaran… emskipun ia selalu bisa melihat Sungmin setiap hari memalui jendela, tapi perasaan frustasi masih melandanya.. ketika ia pulang dari bekerja part time, Sungmin tidak lagi bersandar keluar dari jendelanya dan memanggil namanya…. Sungmin tidak lagi memandangnnya dari jendela… Kyuhyun merasa kosong..kosong tanpa Sungmin..

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela, tenggelam dalam lamunannya… lampu tiba-tiba menyala dari apartemen Sungmin dan itu menarik perhatiannya… beberapa hari ini, Sungmin jarang berada di apartemennya… ketika Sungmin menarik tirai jendelanya, Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main melihat Namja lain dengan Sungmin-Nya… Kyuhyun segera memindahkan kursinya ke depan jendela dan duduk diam… ia membeku di kursinya, menyaksikan setiap gerak-gerik Dou Namja itu, mereka duduk bersama, tertawa dan bercengkrama, mereka begitu dekat dan tidak ragu melakukan sentuhan intim #menurut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, ia jelas-jelas berada disini, mengawasi mereka secara terang-terangnnya, namun Sungmin bahkan tidak memandangnya sekalipun ke arahnya..

Sungmin mengacaukan pikirannya, ia kesal… ia berharap Sungmin akan menemukan orang lain untuk ia goda… dan Sungmin sudah mendapatkannya.. tapi kenapa itu membuatnya merasa dikhinati oleh Sungmin.. tapi sekarang, hatinya berteriak keras, membenci cara Sungmin memandang Namja itu.. Sungmin selalu memberikan tatapan itu untukknya dan sekarang tatapan itu di berikan Namja lain dan bukan dia… Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangnnya saat Sungmin menyentuh wajah Namja bajingan itu…. Dengan lancangnya tangan yang dulu selalu membelainya sekarang malah menyentuh Namja lain… Kyuhyun benci itu..

Sebenarnya, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun berada disana dari awal.. ia hanya tidak punya keberanian untuk bertindak seperti dulu… karena Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya… Sungmin kehilangan harapan untuk percaya akan takdir, ia berhenti mempercayai bahwa Kyuhyun adalah jodohnya.. . tapi mala mini, ia melihat sisi lain dari Kyuhyun… ia selalu melihat Kyuhyun begitu gugup dan tetap pada pendiriannya tapi kali ini, Kyuhyun memiliki mata posesif… dan Sungmin perlu menyakinkan dugaan itu.. jadi ia mulai melakukan beberapa skinship dengan sahabatnya, Choi Siwon yang benar-benar suka menggodanya.. Sungmin tersenyum gembira ketika sebersit kecemburuan ditunjukkan dalam mata Kyuhyun…. Harapannya tumbuh lagi..

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya… mereka berdua membuatnya muak dan jijik.. tidak, bukan mereka berdua.. tetapi merasa jijik pada Namja ber-Abs yang dengan seenak jidatnya memandang wajah Sungmin-Nya… Kyuhyun menekan kaca jendelanya dengan kepalan tangannya… ia berteriak frustasi dan tersentak… rasa sakit ini cukup membuat otak jenius tapi bodoh soal percintaan itu sedikit berjalan..

" Shit! Perasaan apa ini?! Aku perlu pergi ke Dokter… ini bisa menjadi penyakit abnormal! Aku perlu memeriksanya intensif…

~oOo~TBC~oOo~

Big Thanks For Reviewer and Follower this story ^^


	3. Chapter 3

~oOo~

.

Window Lovers

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 3

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyunnie

.

Author :: dengekidaisy

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Short-Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Fluffy.

.

Rate :: M

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang selalu menyakini dirinya straight… dan sekarang ia baru pindah ke apartement barunya dan memiliki tetangga baru yang tidak terduga, Sungmin itulah namanya … ketika Kyuhyun memandang ke luar jendela, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memalingkan pandangannya ke objek lain ... karena Sungmin… dan karena itu Kyuhyun berpikir ia memiliki penyakit yang aneh karena Sungmin…

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Troublemaker by Hyuna

.

Happy Reading

* * *

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Sungmin dan Siwon berjalan beriringan… mereka berbincang serius sampai Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun .. Kyuhyun tampak terburu-buru saat ia berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari gedung, mengabaikan sekelilingnya .. tiba-tiba, Sungmin mengambil tangan Siwon dan melilitkan di pinggangnya…

" Sungmin? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon membelalakkan matanya, meminta penjelasan…

" Cepat! Bertindak seperti yang selalu kau lakukan.." perintah Sungmin dengan cepat…

" Melakukan apa?"

"Skinsipmu!" Sungmin menggertakkan giginya … tapi Siwon masih bingung, karena ia tahu, Sungmin membencinya jika melakukan adegan skinsip mesra dengannya, dan sekarang, Sungmin menyukai sedikit sentuhannya..

" Tapi, aku pikir kau tidak menyukainya.."

"Siwon! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat! Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan!"

Siwon menghela nafas .. dia mengangkat bahunya dan tangannya membungkus erat pinggang Sungmin… dan Ya! Waktu yang sempurna … Kyuhyun melihatnya… ketika Siwon mengalihkan matanya dari Sungmin, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan ke arah mereka…. Siwon menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun berubah masam saat ia melangkah dingin … Siwon telah mengamati Sungmin akhir-akhir ini … dan setiap orang itu berada di sekitar mereka, Sungmin akan bertingkah aneh…

" Jadi, Dia?" Siwon membungkuk lebih dekat dengan Sungmin saat ia ingin berbisik kepada Sungmin..

" Yup.." Jawab Sungmin malas..

" Dia terlihat tampan.." Siwon mencoba untuk memberikan pujian saat ia melakukan skinsip mesra dengan Sungmin..

" Dia Pabbo.." Siwon mengangkat alisnya .. kemudian matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun .. tiba-tiba, Siwon membeku..

" Hei, aku pikir ia ingin membunuhku disini sekarang…" kata Siwon ngeri

" kau pikir begitu? Nah, aku dengan senang hati memberikannya untuk membunuhmu.." jawab Sungmin berseri-seri..

" Yah!" Siwon menarik tangannya tapi tidak berhasil karena Sungmin dengan cepat memegang tangannya…

" Kau adalah orang yang merencanakan ini, kau tidak suka ketika tanganku ini membelaimu, dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba ingin tanganku ini menyentuh tubuh sexymu dan itu menyebabkan diriku dibunuh oleh Namjachingu bodohmu!" lanjut Siwon..

" Kau terlalu berlebihan! Diam dan bermain denganku.." Sungmin melotot terganggu dengan ocehan Siwon

Bagi Kyuhyun, yang dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu, ia hanya memandang pasangan yang bertindak Lovey Dovey di depannya .. ia hampir bisa melihat bunga-bunga cinta menyebar keluar dari tubuh mereka…. Dan suasana manis yang terhirup menjadi nafas yang kosong… mereka berjalan melewatinya menganggapnya tidak ada …. Seperti patung, hanya layak untuk diabaikan..

* * *

~oOo~

" Jadi … Gejalanya?" Tanya seorang Namja berjas putih dengan berbingkai kaca mata … mereka duduk di sudut restoran, mencari privasi…

" Detak jantung tidak teratur, kadang-kadang berhenti, nafas memburu , dan aku merasa panas di seluruh tubuhku-…"

' _ketika aku melihatnya..' _bagian ini tidak terucap..

" seperti demam normal menurutku.. Nah, kita bisa membuat beberapa pemeriksaan medis jika kau ingin.." kata Namja itu…

" T-Tapi…. Ini aneh… aku tidak berpikir ini penyakit normal .. ini penyakit tidak normal…. Bukankah seperti itu? DOKTER! Bantu aku!" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Dokter itu di atas meja…

" Yah! Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Mata dokter itu terbakar oleh kemarahan…

" Dokter… apa lagi?" Kyuhyun dengan polos bertanya dengan ekspresi bodohnya..

" Kyuhyun … aku ini seorang Dokter, Ne! Benar! Tapi aku tidak mengambil kasus aneh!"

" T-Tapi Yesung Hyung .. kau menangani keluarga Cho… setiap masalah kesehatan yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Cho harus menjadi prioritasmu.." keluh Kyuhyun…

" Itu benar… aku Dokter Keluargamu, Dokter Normal … bukan Cupid, bukan pakar cinta atau sehubungan dengan itu… aku tidak memiliki obat untuk penyakit cintamu…" melihat kondisi Kyuhyun, Yesung sudah tahu penyababnya…. CINTA…. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya … ia bangkit dari kursinya dan bersandar ke Yesung … tiba-tiba, kedua tangannya mengusap dada Yesung… membuat Namja yang lebih tua darinya itu tersentak…

" Yesung Hyung… Dia sepertimu … Datar.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap tangannya ke atas dan kebawah …

"Ahhh~" Yesung mengeluarkan suara aneh lalu ia menepuk tangan Kyuhyun… ia melotot marah pada Kyuhyun…

"Yah! Lakukan lagi! Dan aku akan membedah tubuhmu… benar-benar buruk.." kata Yesung dan Kyuhyun langsung duduk diam di kursinya lagi … tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka yang dalam..

" Hyung! Dada, kulit putih, Yeoja cantik, mereka membuatku meneteskan air liur, tapi… dia.."

" Dia?" Yesung mulai memperhatikan Kyuhyun ketika ia mendengar kata 'dia'..

" Dia bisa membuatku gila hanya dengan menunjukkan ngung-gluk-.." Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

" Dia Apa?" Yesung menyipitkan matanya … penuh rasa ingin tahu… namun Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa… ia hanya tersentak seperti ikan…

" Tunggu! Aigooo Kyuhyun! Kau mengubah seleramu!?" Tuich? Yesung memecahkan teka-teki...

" Bantu aku.." Kyuhyun memohon..

* * *

~oOo~

" Bantuan apa? Apakah Kyuhyunnieku sakit!?" Seperti keluar dari kegelapan, Ahra muncul dengan tiba-tiba…

" Noona!"

"Ahra-ssi!"

Sekarang mereka berdua tersentak … mengetahui bahwa Ahra tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka lepas, dengan napas berat, Kyuhyun mengaku..

" Yesung-ssi! Apa kau berpikiran sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan?" mata Ahra melebar dan berbinar-binar..

" Ummm.. Ani… Mwo?" Dahi yesung berkerut..

" Kyunnie menyukai Namja! Aigoooo!" bukannya merasa marah ataupun jijik, Ahra bahkan tampak begitu bahagia…

" Dan mengapa kau begitu bahagia dengan hal itu?" Tampak Yesung dan Kyuhyun bingung melihat wajah berseri-seri Ahra…

" Kau tahu, Kyuhyunnie selalu suka dada, besar dan empuk (?)… Heck! aku merasa tersaingi melihat bagaimana Kyuhyunnie meneteskan saliva untuk mereka! Dan sekarang, aku aman~" Wajah Yesung datar.

" Noona! B-Bagaimana kau mengira kau akan tersaingi? Ini konyol!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak karena malu, tetapi Ahra hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum…

" Noona dan Namdongsaeng yang bodoh…" gumam Yesung pelan sambil berdiri, bersiap untuk meninggalkan dua saudara aneh yang saling adu mulut itu..

" Yesung Hyung? Kau ingin pergi? Kita kan belum selesai.." rengek Kyuhyun..

" Ne, Kita sudah selesai… aku tidak mempunyai obat untuk penyakit supaya kau kembali normal..tanyakan pada Noonamu, dia lebih tahu.." Ahra menoleh kea rah Yesung … Yesung keluar dari restoran, sementara itu pasangan lain melangkah masuk dan tertangkap mata Kyuhyun…

" Oh! Itu dia" kata Kyuhyun sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu…

" Yang mana? Kyuhyunnie! Dia…soooo hoot! Aku yakin dia lebih tinggi darimu! Aigoo! Lihat otot-ototnya!" Ahra begitu bersemangat..

"Dia tidak lebih tinggi dariku….. dia cute….yeah, Hot tapi cute" Kyuhyun diam-diam menatap pasangan itu dari balik buku menu, kesal ketika ia melihat senyum Sungmin yang cerah itu tertuju kepada Pria ber-abs yang sedang bersamanya…tiba-tiba Ahra menyambar buku menu dari tangan Kyuhyun…

" Noona! Dia nanti bisa melihatku" keributan kecil antara dua saudara kandung ini menarik perhatian Sungmin! … dan ketika Kyuhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin, ia melihat Namja Cute itu menyeringai ke arahnya, Kyuhyun meraih kembali buku menu dan menutupi wajahnya lagi..

" Dia melihatku Noona!" Tapi Ahra mengabaikan dongsaengnya, Ahra dengan nakal mengedipkan matanya ke arah Siwon yang tersenyum ke arahnya juga dengan cool dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin, menyuruh mereka untuk bergabung dengan meja mereka, makan siang bersama …. Mungkin?

" kenapa kau tampak bahagia, dia bersama yeoja lain… dan sekarang kita akan makan siang bersama mereka?," Tanya Siwon bingung .. sekarang mereka sedang berjalan ke arah meja KyuAhra setelah Ahra memanggil mereka…

" Karena dia dengan seorang yeoja, aku harus memberikan pelajaran khusus untuknya … aku tidak bisa membiarkan yeoja itu menyentuh Kyuhyun walaupun ia ingin…" Sungmin menyeringai..

" Annyeong yeoppeon yeoja, nan Siwon imnida.." Siwon menjabat tangan Ahra dengan lembut sambil mencium punggung tangannya… alih-alih merasa malu, Ahra malah sangat antusias…

" Sungmin imnida, tetangga Kyuhyun…" bukannya terlihat cute, Sungmin terlihat dingin sekarang.

" Ini Ahra Noona..?" kata Kyuhyun saat tatapan Sungmin tertuju ke arahnya..mencari penjelasan dalam diam..

" Noonamu?" perasaan Sungmin lega … mengalahkan kemarahannya ketika senyum pervert Sungmin terlintas ke arahnya.

" Ohh…. Hanya Noona untuk Usia…. Kami juga tetangga sebelum Kyuhyunnie pindah…. Aku mengenalnya sejak dia masih kecil.." sebuah kebohongan dari Cho Ahra! Dan sebuah tangan mulus mencubit Kyuhyun ketika ia ingin protes..

" Sejak Kyuhyun kecil ya…." Rasa cemburu tercampur dalam nada suara Sungmin… segera, Ahra memulai rencana sederhananya…

* * *

~oOo~

" Jadi, sejak kapan kalian mengenal satu sama lain?" makan siang sunyi mereka terpecah ketika Siwon membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya..

" Sejak Kyuhyunnie masih memakai popoknya…. Kami bahkan pernah mandi bersama-sama.." Sungmin tersentak ketika mendengarnya lain hal nya dengan Siwon yang mendengarkannya geli…

" Kau mandi bersamanya?!" Sungmin hampir berteriak dalam pikirannya…. Ia pura-pura terbatuk ketika Ahra menatapnya mengejek…

" Dan aku sudah pernah melihat adik kecilnya yang lucu…"Ahra menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dan menggerak-gerakkannya seperti gerakat ulat langkat di depan Sungmin…

" Noona! Aduh!" Wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena marah, malu dan hampir semuanya….. karena kesakitan? Ne…Sungmin menendang kakinya di bawah meja, Sungmin tersenyum tapi bukan senyuman yang biasa ia terima.. ..namun Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang melakukannya… # Cemburu niee

" Permisi…" Kyuhyun sedikit pincang berjalan ke toilet, ia tidak akan tetap disana lagi hanya untuk mendengar semua hal omong kosong yang diucapkan Noonanya itu …. Sekarang, pertarungan yang sebenarnya dimulai…

* * *

~oOo~

" Siapa kau?" Sungmin terdengar kesal

" Yeoja favoritnya… kau?" jawab Ahra dengan pose cutenya…mencoba untuk memanas-manasi Sungmin…

" Tch … jangan mencoba untuk merebutnya dariku … aku tidak akan berperang seperti slut…" sambil menekankan kata slut, matanya menatap Ahra dari atas sampai ke bawah..

" Ahh… kau akan menyesal suatu hari nanti karena sudah memberi cap diriku seperti itu Sungmin-ssi.." Ahra tetap tenang dan melanjutkan rencananya … dia hanya ingin membuat Sungmin meledak…

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang hal ini? Aku tidak peduli.." yeah, Sungmin tidak peduli…. Sungguh?

" Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan peduli denganmu juga.." Ahra tersenyum lembut… jika saja Sungmin adalah seorang Yeoja, Ahra akan menyeretnya ke dalam pertarungan yang nyata… oke, ia selalu mengambil langkah itu pada yeoja-yeoja penggoda Kyuhyun selama ini…

" Kenapa Kyuhyun lama Sekali?" Sungmin semakin tidak sabar..

" Mungkin ia mengajak Yeoja dengan dada yang indah untuk bercumbu? Kyuhyun adalah Kisser yang hebat.." Sungmin tersentak … tanpa sepatah katapun, Sungmin berlari ke toilet.

"Aku akan menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan.." Ahra masih dengan mode penggodanya …

" Kau menarik.." kekeh Siwon..

" Ceritakan padaku apa yang aku tidak ketahui tentangnya Siwon-ssi.."

' _Sangat menarik..' _Kagum Siwon pada Ahra..

* * *

~oOo~

Sungmin mengintip ke toilet… Kyuhyun berada di sana, memercikkan wajahnya dengan air… Sungmin diam-diam berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun …. Dan ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersentak melihat Sungmin dengan wajah menakutkannya…

" Siapa dia?" Tanya Sungmin langsung, ia ingin penjelasan dari Kyuhyun, ia tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar.

" Nugu? Ahra Noona? Dia Noonaku.." Kyuhyun kesal…. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di dindin wastafel…

" bohong! Katakan padaku… sejak kapan kau dan dia.." tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin melunak, ia menunduk menatap lantai…. Raut kekhawatiran terlihat jelas dan itu membuat hati Kyuhyun melunak… Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin lebih dekat dengannya..

" Hey… dia Noonaku.." Kyuhyun meremas tangan Sungmin untuk meyakinkannya…

' _Shit! Apa yang aku lakukan? Tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku'_teriak Kyuhyun membatin.

" Jeongmal?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri… Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang manis seperti ini kepadanya..

" Ne…" tapi Senyum Sungmin membuatnya melupakan segalanya sekarang..

" Tapi bagaimana jika Kyunnie berbohong padaku?" Tanya Sungmin ragu…

"Kenapa harus aku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum…

" K-Karena Kyunnie membenciku…" Sungmin tergagap, ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menolaknya saat itu…

" Kapan aku mengatakan itu?" Kyuhyun terkekeh…

" Jadi Kyunnie menyukaiku?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil membuat jantung Sungmin berdebar…. Cahaya baru datang kepadanya…

"Err…..aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu.." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan tatapan mendalam Sungmin… tatapan yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat hatinya meledak..

" Ne… tapi jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengannya.." Sungmin pasrah, mempouty cute… aegyo modus di aktifkan…

" Tapi dia Noonaku.."

" Aku tidak perduli.." Sungmin masih merasa Ahra adalah suatu mahluk yang akan mengancamnya….. dengan Kyunnie tentunya

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau dan Siwon…. Saudara?" Sungmin merasakan nada kecemburuan dari ucapan Kyuhyun..

" Ani, hanya teman.."

" Jadi,, mulai sekarang jangan pernah menempel pada orang yang bernama Siwon itu lagi…" Kata Kyuhyun tegas, ia sangat benci jika melihat Sungmin bersama orang lain…

" _Sial! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini!"_

"Nde~ Arraseo~.." Jawab Sungmin setuju

" Dan Mianhae untuk rasa sakit…, di kakimu Kyunnie.." Lalu Sungmin tertawa ketika ia melihat betapa sempurna tangannya di tubuh Kyuhyun..

" T-Tapi… itu tidak berarti aku-aku menyukaimu.." kata Kyuhyun gugup dan Sungmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya … tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun lebih dekat dengannya..tanpa membuang waktu, Sungmin mengecup leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menghisapnya keras…

" Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku.." Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sungmin… ia merasa ada beribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya,, geli tapi menyenangkan (?)..

" Aku akan membuatmu menyu- ani… mecintaiku sebelum hickey itu memudar…." Kemudian, dengan perasaan yang bangga, Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja..

* * *

~oOo~

" Kemana mereka?" Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya… bertanya ketika ia tidak menemukan Sungmin dan Siwon bersama Noonanya..

" Mereka pamit pulang, mungkin mereka ada urusan… Kyunnie!" Ahra meraih kerah baju Kyuhyun dan menyingkapnya…

" Apakah ini HICKEY!?"

" Noona! Jangan keras-keras!" Kyuhyun mengosok Hickey yang dibuat Sungmin…. Ia merasa suatu getaran ketika menyentuhnya..

" Aigooo! Aku suka orang yang pemberani seperti dia! Ayo kejar dia Kyuhyunnie~" Ahra menepuk punggung Kyuhyun…

" Noona… aku bisa mati…"

~oOo~TBC~oOo~

Big Thanks to Reviewers and Followers ^^


	4. Chapter 4

~oOo~

.

Window Lovers

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 4

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyunnie

.

Author :: dengekidaisy

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Short-Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Fluffy.

.

Rate :: M

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang selalu menyakini dirinya straight… dan sekarang ia baru pindah ke apartement barunya dan memiliki tetangga baru yang tidak terduga, Sungmin itulah namanya … ketika Kyuhyun memandang ke luar jendela, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memalingkan pandangannya ke objek lain ... karena Sungmin… dan karena itu Kyuhyun berpikir ia memiliki penyakit yang aneh karena Sungmin…

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Man In Love ~ Infinite

.

Happy Reading

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sambil memandang gedung apartement, ia berharap malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya dimana Sungmin akan menunggunya dan melambai ke arahnya dari jendela… Kyuhyun mengusap lehernya, hangat bibir Sungmin masih membekas di kulit lehernya… hari ini adalah hari yang tidak pernah ia fikirkan akan terjadi … Sungmin mengklaim dirinya…

' _Aku akan membuat kau menyuk- ani… mencintaiku sebelum hickey ini memudar..'_

Tubuh Kyuhyun memanas ketika mengingat hal yang di ucapkan Sungmin …. Kemudian tersenyum seperti orang bodoh…. Entah bagaimana Kyuhyun menyukai perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini…. Tersenyum cerah ketika wajah Sungmin menyerbu pikirannya… kemudian bergidik dan menggelengkan kepalanya…

" Apa yang aku pikirkan?" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merasa takut dengan pikirannya sendiri..

" Mungkin aku kelelahan…" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya…

~oOo~

Dengan malas Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari Lift… ia menggeliat dan menguap malas saat berjalan ke apartemennya.. tetapi matanya melihat sesuatu di depan pintu apartemennya, ia menegang, mengedipkannya matanya, jantungnya sudah berdetak cepat di balik tulang rusuknya..

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tenang kepada Sungmin yang duduk di depan pintu, memeluk lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya, seperti seekor kelinci yang meringkuk,, cute…

"Kyunnie!" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara dari Namja yang dicintainya, dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dalam sekejap ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat… Memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang kelelahan dan tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menolaknya, atau ia tidak ingin menolak Namja ini lagi seperti dulu?

" Aku kehilangan kunci apartementku.." Sungmin menunjukkan puppeyesnya… mata yang berkilau dan bersinar…. Kyuhyun meragukan ucapan Sungmin, Sungmin punya banyak akal… kalian tahu itu, bukan?

" Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu….." Kyuhyun berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sungmin, suaranya masih bergetar karena perasaan aneh yang terus meluap, meski ia sudah mencoba untuk mengendalikannya..

" Kyunnie~" rengek Sungmin… Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya supaya lebih mudah mencari kunci di sakunya untuk membuka pintu..

" Hei … jadilah tetangga yang baik dan memperbolehkanku untuk menginap di tempatmu satu malam saja.. ne? ne?" Sungmin mengait lengan Kyuhyun, menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun.

" Di-Dimana temanmu itu? S-Siwon" Kyuhyun meraba kunci apartemennya, ia tidak dapat membukanya dengan benar… gugup, eoh?

" Oh.. aku sudah tidak menempel dengannya lagi dan ku putuskan untuk menempel padamu saja.." Sungmin tersenyum polos

_'kenapa dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu setelah mengatakan hal-hal? Argh! Aku bisa gila!'_

Kyuhyun segera mendorong keras pintu malang itu setelah mendengar bunyi klik… ia masuk dan membanting pintunya.. meninggalkan Sungmin diluar , berdiri sendiri dengan bibir terpouty..

~oOo~

"Rude neighbor!" gumam Sungmin dengan bibirnya yang masih mengerucut…tidak terkunci, batinnya berteriak senang ketika merasakan pintunya tidak terkunci… Sungmin mengintip ke dalam, mencari-cari Kyuhyun tapi ia tidak ada jadi Sungmin putuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, seperti biasa… Sungmin masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun tanpa rasa canggung, dan dikamarnyapun Kyuhyun tidak ada, tapi Sungmin mendengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi dan melihat sepasang piyama terlipat rapi di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun… Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung melompat ke bed Kyuhyun, tangannya dengan cepat mengambil piyama yang terlipat rapi itu dan memeluknya erat dengan penuh kebahagiaan..

"Berikan padaku!" tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun meminta piyamanya… menatap Sungmin aneh saat melihat Sungmin masih memeluk piyamanya… Sungmin tidak ingin memberikan piyama itu kepada Kyuhyun tetapi ketika melihat kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang membuat tubuhnya mati rasa… Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya, dengan tubuh yang hanya terbalut handuk… Sungmin perlahan-lahan mendorong tubuhnya untuk duduk dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah innocentnya.

" Kau tampak begitu lezat, Kyunnie!" Kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan piyama yang berada di pelukannya tanpa berkedip sedetikpun..

" M-Mwo?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, tapi ia tahu Sungmin berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu lagi..

" Aku ingin memakanmu, Kyunnie~~" Lanjut Sungmin lagi sambil menjilat bibirnya eksotis, ia merangkak ke arah Kyuhyun, ingin menahan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat melangkah mundur..

" Memakan? A-Apa kau lapar? Sana pergi ambil sesuatu untuk kau makan! Aku punya beberapa makanan di kulkas.."Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil piyamanya..

" Aku bisa melihat hidangan utamaku sudah tersedia di depan mataku~.." Sungmin masih ingin ' memakan' Kyuhyun …. Tapi tampaknya namja yang lebih muda darinya ini mengabaikan keinginannya dan meninggalkannya duduk sendiri di dalam kamar…. Sungmin mempouty… ini tampaknya lebih sulit dari yang ia pikirkan… Kyuhyun masih kaku dengannya…malaupun kadang-kadang bersikap manis… Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas bed… meringkukkan tubuhnya dengan mulut yang dengan setia mengeluh tentang sikap Kyuhyun yang masih dingin terhadapnya…

Kyuhyun berjalan ke ruang tamu…. Mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memegang dada sebelah kiri yang terus saja berdetak tak terkendali… suara Sungmin, gerakan tubuhnya, lidah yang menggodanya dan kata-katanya, semuanya begitu menggoda! Kyuhyun tak tahu apa ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh terhadap Sungmin…. Kyuhyun ingin memenjarakan Sungmin, merobek pakaiannya dan mengecap bibir dan seluruh tubuh Sungmin… jika saja ia masih berada di kamarnya berdua dengan Sungmin, mungkin Sungmin tidak akan aman dari terkamannya…

" Arghhh! Stop! Stop!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya… ia masih tidak percaya kalau ia sekarang menginginkan Sungmin sampai seperti ini…

~oOo~

Kyuhyun tetap terjaga, ia tidak perlu repot-repot memandang penunjuk waktu… ia masih berpikir tentang semua yang telah terjadi… semuanya kali ini, ia sengaja membiarkan pintu tidak terkunci, ia tahu Sungmin akan masuk dan mencarinya, berdiri di depan Sungmin dengan hanya berbalut handuk juga bagian dari rencananya… tapi semua itu datang tanpa di sadarinya dan itupun bercampur dengan keinginnya untuk membuat mata Sungmin terpaku hanya padanya, untuknya…. Tapi perbuatan itu malah menyulitkannya, dan membuat pikirannya kacau… Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya…

Kyuhyun memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, ia melamun saat berjalan ke kamarnya… pikirannya hanya ada _Sungmin, Sungmin, Sungmin dan Sungmin…_.dan di tempat tidurnyapun, Kyuhyun… dengan hati-hati melangkah, menaiki tempat tidurnya sambil menarik selimut yang terlipat di bawah kaki dan menyelipkan tubuhnya… tidur bersama… Kyuhyun mengharapkan hal itu juga…

Kyuhyun berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya….bergantian memandang Sungmin dan langit-langit kamarnya… kemudian ia berpaling kesisinya, menatap Sungmin dan mengagumi betapa indahnya Sungmin ketika tidur… dia terlihat polos tanpa mata nakalnya, terlihat seperti malaikat tanpa gerakan menggoda dari tubuhnya, ia seperti malaikat yang sedang tertidur… Tangan Kyuhyun memerintah dengan sendirinya untuk mengambil tubuh malaikat itu ke dalam pelukannya kemudian ia berhenti… Kyuhyun menggeleng keras saat tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Sungmin..

'_control,control,control,control' _kata Kyuhyun dalam hati…

Sungmin yang berada di pelukan Kyuhyun membuka mata… ia telah menunggu Kyuhyun dan diam-diam memperhatikan tindakan Kyuhyun sejak ia memasuki kamarnya. Berpura-pura tidur dengan mata sedikit terbuka.. dan terkikik ketika melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak memeluknya dan sekarang anak ini berada di depannya…

"Mmmhh.."

Sungmin membuat suara seperti seseorang yang tidurnya sedang terganggu, memindahkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke Kyuhyun… menahan tawanya ketika ia merasa tubuh Kyuhyun menegang… Sungmin menyelipkan tangannya untuk memeluk Kyuhyun, mengusap punggungnya, berbagi hangat dengan menekan pipinya ke dada Kyuhyun… Sungmin mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun…. Keras dan memburu, sangat sempurna menjadi lagu pengantar tidur untuk-nya…

~oOo~

Sungmin berada di atas Kyuhyun sekarang, keduanya naked di bawah selimut… Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan topless diatasnya ( Sungmin tetap Uke kok) ^,~, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kulit panas Sungmin membelainya, Sungmin mendesah dengan sentuhan yang ia buat…. Membungkuk dan mulai mencium dan menjilat dada Kyuhyun…

" B-Berhenti…ahhh…" Kyuhyun mendesah keras saat lidah Sungmin mencium dan menjilat dada dan lehernya dengan terampil (?)…

" Katakan kau mencintaiku.." kata Sungmin menuntut saat ia berhenti menyiksa Namja muda yang berada dibawahnya sambil memandang dalam mata Kyuhyun… Sungmin menyeringai melihat wajah Kyuhyun… dengan ragu ia memainkan jarinya di nipple Kyuhyun mencubit dan memelintirnya… Sungmin mulai merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai mengeras, Sungmin dengan semangat memberi ciuman basah di dada Kyuhyun sampai ke lehernya, menghisapnya sampai terdengar erangan frustasi dari mulut Kyuhyun… Sungmin menjilat tanda merah di leher Kyuhyun dengan sangat erotis…

" Aku akan membuat kau mencintaiku sebelum hickey ini memudar.." bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun…

~oOo~

Kyuhyun terbangun dari wet dreamnya… membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya dan mendesah lega ketika merasa ia sendiri di kamarnya…

" Mimpi Buruk!" ia mengutuk… sambil menghela nafas ketika ia melihat tonjolan di bagian bawahnya

"Shit!" umpat Kyuhyun…. Dengan cara berjalan aneh Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan tentu saja menuntaskan morning erection karena hampir wet dream..

" Apa mimpi itu nyata?" Kyuhyun berdiri di depan cermin menatap bayangannya… matanya melebar tatkala saat ia mengusap hickey di lehernya, hickey itu bukannya memudar malah semakin memerah seperi baru tercetak….. oke, mungkin ketika ia sedang tertidur, Sungmin mencium dan menghisapnya lagi…. Karena Sungmin tidak akan bisa membiarkan hickey ini menghilang karena kalau itu terjadi rencananya akan gagal…. Ck… mahluk sexy yang licik…

~oOo~

Apartemen itu begitu tenang tanpa kehadiran Sungmin…. Kyuhyun mulai merasa bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan… ini adalah hari minggu dan hari liburnya tentu saja, … Kyuhyun menatap ke luar jendela, langsung menatap keluar ke jendela apartemen Sungmin… apakah Sungmin sudah menemukan kuncinya? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, tapi apartemen Sungmin seperti, tidak bernyawa… ck… apa namja ini sudah gila dia yang bertanya tapi dia yang menjawab… ckckckck..

"Brak!"

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen Kyuhyun terbuka dengan tidak elitnya..

" Kyunnie!" Dengan perasaan tidak bersalah Sungmin berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun… tersenyum innocent ketika berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun…

" Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menyipit curiga… memperhatikan pakaian Sungmin… yang hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran dengan celana transparan…

" Oh.. aku sedang mencari Pemilik apartemen ini… memberitahu tentang kunci apartemenku yang hilang… tapi dia tidak ada disini sekarang…. Siwon bilang akan memberitahuku tentang kuncinya… mungkin, aku akan mendapatkan kuncinya besok… jadi aku akan menginap disini lagi!" Sungmin sangat senang dengan hal itu… satu malam lagi di tempat tidur Kyuhyun…

" Tunggu! Siwon?" Kyuhyun hampir berteriak… ia membenci fakta Sungmin bertemu dengan Siwon..

" Dia anak pemilik apartemen ini.."

" Apa dia menyentuhmu?!" Sungmin bisa merasakan amarah Kyuhyun saat ia meraih bahu dan tangannya yang dengan bergemetar..

" Bagaimana menurutmu? Tidakkah kau ingin menyentuhku juga ketika aku berpenampilan seperti ini?" Sungmin menyeringai…

'_Shit! Tentu saja aku mau! Aku ingin merobek pakaian ini dari tubuhmu! Menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu! Mencicipi setiap incinya! Akan ku buat kau meneriakkan namaku tanpa henti! Eh Tunggu! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Shit! Mengapa kau begitu sexy dan menggoda!... Ck aku dalam masalah besar!'_

Ketika Kyuhyun berdebat dengan pikiran dan keinginannya, Sungmin melihat penampilan Kyuhyun…wajah Kyuhyun yang bermasalah itu terlihat cute.. .. Sungmin hanya perlu menariknya sedikit dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi miliknya… Sungmin berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, Menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya yang semakin berantakan itu…Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya, merasa tidak nyaman memandang mata nakal Sungmin…. Kemudian Sungmin mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang Kyuhyun rasa seperti sebuah kutukan untuknya… sebuah kalimat yang membuat Kyuhyun membentak dan membawa Sungmin ke luar dari apartemennya sebelum membangunkan jiwa pervertnya…

" Kau bisa menyentuhku Kyu… malam ini, aku milikmu.."

~oOo~TBC~oOo~

Big Thanks for Reviewers and Folowers

Note : Mian jika ffnya jadi hancur gini, Nila bener" gk ada mood untuk ketik ff akhir" ini. u,u

FF ini kan short-Chaptered jadi gk bakal panjang, bentar lagi juga End ^^

dan satu lagi jangan panggil Author ne, Panggil aku Nila, KyuKyu, Eonnie, Saeng, Atau Chingu aja. Karena Nila belum menjadi seorang author yang baik.

Mian juga karena belum bisa balas review chingu" semua u,u

#Deep Bow


	5. Chapter 5

~oOo~

.

Window Lovers

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 5

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyuhyunnie

.

Author :: dengekidaisy

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Short-Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Fluffy.

.

Rate :: M

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang selalu menyakini dirinya straight… dan sekarang ia baru pindah ke apartement barunya dan memiliki tetangga baru yang tidak terduga, Sungmin itulah namanya … ketika Kyuhyun memandang ke luar jendela, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memalingkan pandangannya ke objek lain ... karena Sungmin… dan karena itu Kyuhyun berpikir ia memiliki penyakit yang aneh karena Sungmin…

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Loving U ~ Sistar

.

Happy Reading

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

" Hey Boy! Sampai kapan kau ingin berada disini?" Ucap Ahra kesal… dia baru saja kembali berbelanja ketika tiba-tiba Namdongsaeng satu-satunya ini menelponnya dan membuatnya khawatir dengan suaranya yang bergetar ketakutan seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padanya…

" Mwo? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Noona? …Aigooo.." Ahra mendesah… ini sudah larut namun mereka masih berada di taman sekitar apartemen Kyuhyun.. duduk di ayunan, Ahra mulai bergerak perlahan, bosan dengan dongsaengnya yang mendadak bisu ini..

5 menit…. Ahra masih bertahan…

5 menit 15 detik…. Ia menggigit bibirnya…

5 menit 25 detik… sebuah gunung berapi di kepalanya bergetar…

5 menit 30 detik… - Boom!

" Itu saja! Noona mau pulang!" tepat setelah Gunung berapi meletus, Ahra tiba-tiba berdiri..

" N-Noona… menginaplah di tempatku malam ini… j-jebal…" Kyuhyun meraih tangannya… kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan membuat Ahra melebarkan matanya, saat ia mengingat Kyuhyun memperingatinya keras tentang ultimatum di apartemennya dengan angkuh…

" _Noona boleh mengunjungiku kapan saja tetapi…. Jangan harap aku akan membiarkan Noona menginap di apartemenku walaupun semalam.."_

" Kyuhyunnie… apa yang terjadi? Kelincimu meninggal?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Noonanya aneh saat ia duduk kembali di ayunan… merenungkan, sejak kapan ia mempunyai hewan peliharaan kelinci?

" Ani, itu Sungmin.."

" Ahh… P*lac*r itu.." kata Ahra santai…

" Noona, dia bukan P*lac*r.."

" Dia… P*lac*r yang berani memanggilku P*lac*r.."

" Sungmin memanggilmu apa?" bentak Kyuhyun..

" P*lac*r.." kata Ahra ringan..

" Noona, jangan biarkan orang-orang memanggilmu dengan panggilan seperti itu…" Ahra hanya mengangkat bahunya… dia tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan… tapi sebagian besar, jika orang-orang itu memiliki maksud dengan dongsaengnya… memang, Kyuhyun tampak seperti _cool guy_ yang tersenyum dan agak pemalu, apa yang harus dikatakan, Kyuhyun orang yang terkenal… tetapi yeoja-yeoja itu tidak pernah tahu dongsaengnya dengan baik, Kyuhyun agak posesif dan sangat terobsesi dengan payudara, ditambah dia ini bukan Namja yang romantic seperti Namja di novel-novel yang pernah kalian baca… apa jadinya jika mereka tahu sifat asli Kyuhyun, apa mereka akan menghianatinya? Lelah dengannya? Jijik dengannya? Bagaimana jika Dongsaengnya pulang dengan patah hati karena terlalu mencintai yeoja itu? Ahra tidak ingin itu terjadi…. Dan Ahra akan menjadi Sister-Complex' Ahra akan membuat orang itu menderita seumur hidup

Nah, bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Apa Ahra akan menyutujuinya? Meskipun Sungmin adalah seorang namja, Ahra bisa tahu Sungmin serius dengan Dongsaengnya… Sungmin terlihat begitu berani untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan menyebalkan itu. Dan wajah dingin dan cutenya ketika ia menggodanya direstoran. Dan tentang Kyuhyun dan ia yang bermesraan di toilet restorant….. dari cerita dongsaengnya, Sungmin selalu menerobos masuk ke apartemennya, memasak untuk Kyuhyun dan merayunya supaya Kyuhyun menyukainya, dan lebihnya Sungmin bukan orang yang pantang menyerah, tidak seperti yeoja-yeoja yang menjerit karena Kyuhyun suka menyentuh payudaranya 'pasrah', yah itu kebohongan sepele untuk yeoja-yeoja pengganggu dari Ahra… dan Poin tambahan diberikan untuk Sungmin setelah ia mengombrol dengan Siwon…

" _Sungmin mungkin terlihat seperti Namja penggoda tetapi dia masih virgin! Aku bersumpah akan hal itu.."_

Dan paling penting adalah, ia tidak memiliki payudara… kemenangan untuk Ahra!

"Kalahkan dia… jadi apa yang Namja Penggoda itu akan lakukan padamu?"

" Jadi sekarang Noona menyebutnya Namja Penggoda?'

" Oh Well, dia memandangmu dengan mata gerah dan keinginan yang meluap untuk memakanmu hidup-hidup!"

" Sungmin akan memakanku malam ini.." gumam Kyuhyun..

" Hah? Mwo?" Tanya Ahra lagi…. Kadang-kadang Yeoja ini akan tiba-tiba menjadi tuli..

" diaakanmemakankumalamini" ucap Kyuhyun cepat dan tak terdengar pastinya…

" Huh?" wajah Ahra berkerut… dia hanya mendengar geraman dari mulut Kyuhyun… dia tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas….itu sih jelas saja…

"Yah! Bicaralah dengan benar!" gerutu Ahra..

" Aku bilang… Sungmin akan memakanku malam ini!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak… nafasnya menyurut…

" Noona! Bantu aku! Sungmin akan memperkosaku! Menginaplah malam ini ditempatku!"

" Oh, jadi kau dibawah.." Dongsaengnya khawatir karena mau diperkosa… tapi Ahra lebih khawatir dengan posisi Dongsaengnya di ranjang..

" Noona!'

" Ne…ne.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?' Ahra mencoba menjadi Noona yang baik, setidaknya sih…

" Err…. Katanya malam ini, dia akan menjadi milikku.." kata Kyuhyun sedikit tenang..

" Hmm… Sungmin akan menyerahkan dirinya untukmu, maka ada peluang kau untuk berada di atas.." Kata Ahra menganalisis… benar-benar diabaikan perasaan Dongsaengnya yang gugup tingkat akut…

" Kau membencinya?" kata Ahra tiba-tiba bertanya…

" Ani.."

" Kau menyukainya?"

" M-Mungkin.."

" Kau mencintainya?"

" M-Molla Noona.."

"Wae? Karena Sungmin seorang namja sehingga kau ragu dengan perasaanmu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya… apakah benar karena itu?

" Kyuhyunnie, bahkan dia seorang Namja, ia memiliki little junior untukmu.." Kyuhyun menganga…

" Noona!"

" Siwon mencintainya.." Eh… keluar lagi, kebohongan yang diciptakan Ahra…. Baik, ia perlu melakukan ini… meskipun ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini mendesaknya untuk tertawa, Ahra akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk menutupinya..

" Siwon bilang, ia mencintai Sungmin dari ia pertama melihat Sungmin… Sungmin selalu bermanja dengannya… sehingga Siwon lama-lama ia ingin memilikinya.." darimana ia bisa mengarang cerita sebagus ini?

" Jika kau tidak mencintainya, biarkan Siwon memilikinya… dia bisa membuat Sungmin bahagia… Arasso?"Kyuhyun menatap kosong Noonanya …entah bagaimana, pemikiran bahwa Sungmin selalu bermanja dengan Siwon membuatnya merasa gelisah dan kesal… Sungmin tidak seperti itu, Kyuhyun membenci hal itu… Ahra menyembunyikan smirknya… dia berhasil telah memancing Kyuhyun… Ahra telah membangunkan evil yang tertidur di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun….Semua manusia evil… jangan pernah lupakan itu,, dan aku juga termasuk..

" Kau harus memutuskannya sekarang, jangan membuat Sungmin menunggumu… tatap dia dan tanyalah pada hatimu _kau menyukainya? Apakah kau mencintainya?_ Hati tidak akan berbohong.." di dalam hatinya, Ahra nyaris muntah mendengar kata-katanya sendiri… untuk seseorang yang hidup sederhana dan tidak pernah terlibat dengan hubungan romantic dan menemukan orang-orang semacam itu kata ini tidak berguna baginya…

~oOo~

" Pergilah kau ke kekasih jendelamu itu?! Kamarku tampak sempit dengan keberadaanmu disini.." Siwon mengusir Sungmin… baru-baru ini, Sungmin mengerluarkan terlalu banyak aura aneh… aura menggoda… ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dengan rayuan Sungmin…. Dan bagaimana Kyuhyun akan bertahan dengan hal itu…

"Aku takut, aku takut, aku suci, aku masih virgin!" Siwon memutar bola matanya melihat bagaimana Sungmin merengek seperti anak kecil..

" Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? _Aku milikmu, malam ini…_ apa yang kau lakukan? Pabbo?' ejek Siwon…

" Bagaimana aku tahu! Kyuhyun terlalu menyilaukan, bersinar, menggoda! Membayangkan miliknya yang besar dan keras"

"Stop! Jangan merusak telinga suciku dengan fantasi liarmu!" Tiba-tiba, ponsel Siwon berbunyi.. ia menerima sms dari … Cho Ahra dan Siwon menyeringai…

_Aku sengaja membangunkan sosok evil.._

_Beritahu Sungmin untuk bersiap-siap.._

_Aku pikir hole virginnya akan robek…=_=_

'_Aku tidak akan mengatakannya… kajja kita lihat bagaimana wajah kelinci nakal ini membangunkan evil..' _Siwon dan Ahra sama-sama jahatnya…

" Ini, aku punya kunci cadangannya… pergi ke kamarmu jika kau takut untuk memperkosa kekasih jendelamu itu.." Siwon mendorong Sungmin keluar… ia tahu Sungmin tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun, bahkan dengan cara kotor sekalipun..

Menarik nafas dalam, Sungmin memutar kenop pintu …. Pintu siapa? Tentu saja itu pintu apartemen Kyuhyun… seperti biasa, apartemen itu tidak terkunci…. Membuang perasaan bimbangnya, Sungmin masuk ke dalam, berjingkat langsung ke kamar Kyuhyun… pintunya sedikit terbuka…Sungmin mengintip ke dalam…sebersit rasa bersalah memukulnya keras ketika ia melihat wajah gusar Kyuhyun…

' _Apakah itu karenaku? karena apa yang ku katakan tadi? Apa Kyunnie benar-benar sangat membenciku?'_

Sungmin menelan ludah… memikirkan keputusan yang tepat untuk …. Apa ia harus membiarkan cinta ini pergi atau masih mempercayai cinta ini?... tapi cinta yang tidak terbalas memang sangat menyakitkan…. Dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat ia cintai dalam kegusaran ataupun kebimbangan yang mendalam lebih menyakitkan baginya…. Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainan ini….Sungmin memasuki kamar Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya sekilas sebelum menunduk kembali…kemudian, pandangan kosongnya berubah menjadi berseri-seri saat Sungmin berlutut didepannya…

" Berhenti membuat wajahmu seperti itu… seperti aku akan melakukan hal yang aku katakan padamu tadi itu akan terjadi saja…. Aku tahu Kyunnie membenciku dan aku tidak akan memaksamu.." Sungmin tersenyum hangat, Senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun….

Tidak ada gunanya memaksa seseorang untuk mencintaimu jika orang itu tidak mencintaimu…

"Lihat! Aku sudah mendapatkan kuncinya! Aku pikir aku akan mampir jika aku lewat dan bertanya apa kau dapat tidur nyenyak malam ini…" Sungmin berdiri… siap untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun tapi sebelum itu terjadi Kyuhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, menatap mata Sungmin dengan ekspresi tak terbaca…. Ia menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya… Sungmin langsung terserang penyakit gugup…

" Ada apa denganmu?" dengan berani Sungmin bertanya bahkan jantungnya saat ini berdegub dengan gilanya ketika lengan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya… jadilah posisi ini membuat Sungmin kehilangan akal sehatnya…. Ini bukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merasa aneh dengan posisi mereka saat ini…

" Apa kau menyukainya?" bisik Kyuhyun pada hatinya, bertanya kepada hatinya saat ia menatap penuh kerinduan ke mata Sungmin….. Sungmin merasa terhipnotis dengan dark eyes milik Kyuhyun..

' _Dia? Siapa dia? Aku hanya menyukaimu?'_…

"Apa kau mencintainya?" bisik Kyuhyun lagi… masih menatap mata Sungmin yang sudah mengkilap… Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun coba lakukan tapi entah bagaimana, bibirnya dengan lancar mengatakan perasaanya…

" Saranghae…"

Mereka terdiam, mata mereka saling memandang dalam… Sungmin mengambil inisiatif… ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan memperpendek jarak wajahnya, memiringkan kepalanya saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir kissable Kyuhyun… kedua bibir itu hanya bersentuhan dan setelah beberapa detik, Sungmin memisahkan ciuman itu…. Menunggu dengan sabar respon Kyuhyun selanjutnya…. Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun akan menendangnya keluar…. Oke, setidaknya menunjukkan wajah jijiknya… tetapi malah sebaliknya, Kyuhyun meraih bibirnya , menggigitnya dengan lembut dan romantic… merasakan bibir hangat Kyuhyun bergerak melumat bibirnya, Sungmin seperti melihat bintang-bintang berkilauan di depan matanya, terasa ingin meledak…. Ciuman mereka berakhir saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya… Sungmin mengedipkan matanya…. Perasaannya bercampur aduk setelah Kyuhyun menciumnya, membuat lidahnya kelu bahkan mengucapkan sepatah katapun sangat sulit… dan kali ini, kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun mampu mengirimnya ke langit ketujuh….

" Aku pikir-"

" Kau pikir…?"

"Aku pikir Aku-…"

" Kau…?" Sungmin dengan sabar menunggu… ia perlu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyunnie biasanya yang membencinya…

"Aku pikir aku mencintaimu!" dengan satu tarikan nafas, Kyuhyun berhasil mengucapkan tiga kata yang menurutnya sacral itu…

~oOo~TBC~oOo~

Big Thanks to Reviewers and Followers ^^

Note : Mianhamnida #deep bow…

Nila rasa Chapter ini makin buruk saja, kosa kata hancur, pemilihan katanya juga =,=".

Mungkin, karena masih dalam fase harap" cemas nunggu pengumuman kelulusan dan pengumuman Olimpiade yang Nila ikutin belum keluar. Jadinya ngaruh sama Mood Nila untuk ngetik.

Nila benar-benar minta maaf jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan #Deep Bow

Jika mau kenal Nila lebih dekat + ingin bertanya-tanya (?)

Follow me : Nila_OnyxOnyx

#Bye


	6. Chapter 6

~oOo~

.

Window Lovers

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 6

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyunnie

.

Author :: dengekidaisy

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Short-Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Fluffy.

.

Rate :: M

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang selalu menyakini dirinya straight… dan sekarang ia baru pindah ke apartement barunya dan memiliki tetangga baru yang tidak terduga, Sungmin itulah namanya … ketika Kyuhyun memandang ke luar jendela, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memalingkan pandangannya ke objek lain ... karena Sungmin… dan karena itu Kyuhyun berpikir ia memiliki penyakit yang aneh karena Sungmin…

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Just A Dream ~ Nelly

Happy Reading

* * *

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

" Ku pikir aku mencintaimu!"

Sungmin tersentak, untuk waktu yang singkat, ia berasa sedang terhempas di langit ke Sembilan, maka kenyataan menyeret Sungmin keluar dari fantasinya… Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telinganya dengar saat ini…ia turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun….tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya….

" Kau pikir kau mencintaiku? Menurutmu?" Sungmin menekankan kata ' berpikir'…

" Kyu …. Jangan memaksakan diri….. aku hanya bercanda…." Tapi Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal, bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Sungmin…

" Apa yang terjadi padamu_ aku mencintaimu _?" Sungmin gelisah ketika Kyuhyun memegang tangannya…

" Kyu, jika kau seperti ini karena merasa kasihan padaku, kemudian berhenti… aku tidak membutuhkannya…" Sungmin hampir menangis… ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainannya sendiri, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menariknya lagi… apa yang Ia butuhkan sekarang adalah cinta, ia ingin cinta dari Kyuhyun bukan rasa simpatik dari Kyuhyun….

" Apa kau menerimanya Min?" Air mata membasahi wajah Sungmin… Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata yang menodai wajah cantik di depannya… itu benar Kyuhyun masih ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri, perasaan negative terus menghantuinya meskipun ia melihat pancaran tulus dari mata Sungmin ketika ia mengatakan _Saranghae, _ ketika kecupan sederhana dari Sungmin membuat hatinya gelisah lebih dari biasanya… tapi saat Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, ketika kehangatan itu menghilang, saat mata foxy indah Sungmin berkaca-kaca, memancarkan kesakitan…. Ia menyadari perasaannya sendiri…. Dengan kemarahan, kecemburuan, perasaan yang seperti kesemutan… perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan mengganggunya setiap ia bertemu Sungmin, Semua itu pasti memiliki alasan bukan?

' _sejak kapan kau memiliki tempat dihatiku..'_

"Aku pikir kau akan benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta sebelum hickey ini memudar…" Air mata Sungmin jatuh dan Kyuhyun dengan lembut mengusapnya… tapi itu hanya membuat Sungmin menangis lebih keras… berpikir antara ingin percaya atau tidak bahwa Kyuhyun di depannya ini adalah KyuhyunNya bukan Kyuhyun yang dingin seperti biasanya….

" A-Aku…."

" Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku Min?"

" Matamu, senyummu.." jawab Sungmin jujur….

" Jadi kau menyerah tanpa mencoba?" Kyuhyun memotong kata-kata Sungmin… menatap langsung ke dalam mata Sungmin, membuat Sungmin gugup…

" Ani… bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan engkau_" jawaban sederhana Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar…Kyuhyun mengakhir kata-kata Sungmin dengan sebuah ciuman manis…

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencium Sungmin…. Menciumnya dalam… sebagai balasan, Sungmin membuka sedikit mulutnya… membiarkan lidah mereka saling meliuk, berputar, menjilat satu sama lain… Kyuhyun kisser yang baik, dan dengan tidak sengaja begian bawah mereka yang mengeras bersentuhan…

Sungmin mengerang putus asa… ia ingin lebih dan lebih dari Kyuhyun…. Sungmin mendorong tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan tangannya yang lain mengeskplorasi dada Kyuhyun, mengusapnya, menggoda dan meremas nipplenya… Kyuhyun membiarkan erangan kecilnya lolos diantara ciuman mereka, sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak… menyelinap ke dalam celana Sungmin, membelai dan meraba butt bulat Sungmin…

"Ahh…mmhh..K-Kyu.." Sungmin mengerang frustasi…

" Mian.. aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi…" Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin berbaring di King bednya… jantungnya berdetak tak menentu ketika ia melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dengan mata sayunya, terengah-engah dengan bibir merah yang sudah membengkak karena ulahnya… dan itu sukses membuat jiwa evilnya bangkit…

Kyuhyun tersentak… nafsu sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya… ia melepaskan dan melempar kemeja yang ia kenakan ke sembarang tempat dan siap untuk melepaskan pakaian Sungmin… Kyuhyun senang karena Sungmin hanya mengenakan Kemeja kebesarannya dengan sepotong boxer ketat yang makin memperlihatkan butt sexynya… dalam hitungan detik, ia telah berhasil menjadikan Namja dibawahnya Naked dengan Juniornya yang berdiri tegak… Kyuhyun meraih junior Sungmin dan membelainya… junior Sungmin berkedut Karena sentuhan Kyuhyun…

Kyuhyun mulai memberikan kenikmatan ke tubuh Sungmin, ia menghisap dan menggigit daun telinga Sungmin lembut… memberikan ciuman basah yang turun melalui garis rahang Sungmin, leher, bahu, dada, dan perut Sungmin, tangannya tidak pernah berhenti mengocok junior Sungmin… Kyuhyun sedang menikmati setiap erangan sexy Sungmin dan menikmati acara ' mari menandai kulit mulus Sungmin dengan gigitan cinta darinya'…. Sungmin melayang dan mulai horny saat melihat tubuh topless Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya, dengan lidah nakalnya bermain dengan kulit putih mulusnya… Sungmin menggeliat nikmat ketika juniornya dilahap mulut Kyuhyun…

"Kyu…ahh..s-stop…no…mnnh..stop…" suara sungmin tidak ia perdulikan…, setiap Sungmin memintanya berhenti, Kyuhyun akan semakin mencepat temponya…

"No! Kyu… jika kau melakukannya… itu.. aku akan-" Sungmin tersentak dan melengkukkan tubuhnya ke atas saat ia mencapai klimaksnya… memuncratkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun…. Kyuhyun tanpa rasa jijik menghisapnya dalam dan menelannya dengan sekali teguk, ia tidak akan membuang cairan cinta Sungmin bahkan walau hanya setetespun…

Setelah keduanya menarik nafas, Sungmin membalik posisinya , sekarang ia yang berada di atas Kyuhyun…

" Sekarang giliranku…" kata Sungmin menggoda dan langsung melepas celana Kyuhyun secepat yang ia bisa…

Setelah ia melihat Junior Kyuhyun yang panjang, besar dengan pre-cum yang mengalir dari lubangnya, membuatnya semakin mengkilap. Sungmin langsung melahapnya dalam satu kali hentakan… membuat Kyuhyun tersentak karena tindakan mendadak Sungmin…. Karena Sungmin rasa, ia menyukai rasa Kyuhyun…. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan mengijinkan Sungmin untuk bermain dengan Juniornya dalam waktu yang lama…

"Min….stop….come here…" Kyuhyun terengah-engah menyuruh Sungmin untuk berhenti dan menyuruhnya untuk bergerak ke atas…. Sungmin merangkak ke atas, memerosotkan dadanya pada dada Kyuhyun yang basah oleh keringat, setelah ia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun ia langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke Ciuman dalam yang panas….

Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga hangat milik Sungmin, menghisap dan mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk bertarung, melumat, menggigit dan menjilat bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin…. Tangan kanannya menyusuri tulang belakang Sungmin, mengusapnya lalu turun ke butt Sungmin, Kyuhyun meremasnya dan menggoda belahan butt Sungmin dengan jarinya sebelum memasukkan jarinya ke dalam hole Sungmin…. Perasaan asing mulai tumbuh dalam diri Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya didalam holenya….Kyuhyun mendorong jari kedua dan menyebabkan Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya dengan tiba-tiba …. Rasa asing itu terganti dengan rasa sakit…

" Kyu…Appo…" Sungmin merengek, hampir berteriak keras ketika Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya seperti sedang menggunting, rasanya sakit…

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan menciumnya penuh nafsu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari rasa sakit… rasa sakit setiap kali datang ketika Kyuhyun mulai meng in-outkan jarinya, Sungmin akan berhenti dari ciumannya tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat mendorong tengkuknya untuk melanjutkan ciuman panas dan dalam mereka sampai Sungmin beradaptasi dengan daya dorongnya dan bergerak sendiri… kemudian, Sungmin menginginkan lebih… dia ingin lebih dari itu lebih dari jari panjang Kyuhyun…

"Kyu…aku ingin… memasukkannya…masuk.." pintanya sensual

"Hanya perlu mendesah..Min" Kyuhyun mengingatkan sambil mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Sungmin…. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendorong juniornya yang sudah tegak dengan pre-cumnya… Sungmin membelalakan matanya, ia merasa penuh dan ada gigitan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya, nafasnya tercekat…. Ini sungguh sakit…

Sungmin menempatkan telapak tangannya di perut Kyuhyun ia mengangkat tubuhnya, untuk menyamankan posisi _Uke on Top_nya, dan perlahan ia mendorong tubuhnya ke bawah mengubur junior Kyuhyun di dalam tubuhnya… Sungmin bergerak naik-turun dengan perlahan dengan Kyuhyun memegang pinggangnya untuk membantunya… sampai kedua merasakan perasaan nikmat, gerakan mereka semakin kasar dan keras… Sungmin bergerak dengan cepat dan brutal, Kyuhyun menegakkan juniornya sampai ia memaku sweet spot Sungmin di setiap dorongannya…desahan penuh mengisi ruangan saksi bisu persatuan dua mahluk bergender sama ini…. Dorongan Kyuhyun semakin cepat dan liar saat ia merasa hole Sungmin menggenggam juniornya erat…

Sungmin mengguncang pinggulnya keras ke Junior Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya ke bawah saat mereka berdua hampir mencapai klimaksnya…

"AAAARRGGGHHHH!"

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kyuhyun…. Ia merasa sangat penuh dengan sperma Kyuhyun di dalamnya, bergidik ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkannya perlahan..

"Plop"

Sungmin turun dari tubuh Kyuhyun, membenarkan posisi tidurnya dengan lengan Kyuhyun sebagai bantalnya…

"Kyu?" Sungmin menutup matanya, meringkuk lebih dekat ke pelukan Kyuhyun..

"Apa ini nyata? Kau dan Aku…"

"Menurutmu…Min?" Kyuhyun memeluknya posesif

"Ini seperti mimpi bagiku… ketika aku terbangun besok, aku akan berada di pelukanmu? Kau memelukku?" Suara Sungmin bergetar ketika ia mengatakan bahwa… ia benar-benar merasa ini tidak mungkin terjadi…

" Apa kau takut?" Sungmin mengangguk ringan…

" Wae?"

"Kau bilang kau _pikir _kau mencintaiku… tidak seperti kau benar-benar mencintaiku… bagaimana jika ketika aku terbangun besok, kau menganggap ini adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu, kau merasa jijik denganku, dan kau membuangku dan -"

" Jika aku benar-benar melakukannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun mengujinya … tentu saja ia tidak akan memperlakukan Sungmin seperti itu setelah apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang..

" Aku tidak tahu… bagaimana…. Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sebenarnya, Kyu?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam…

"Sexy Sl*t.." Kyuhyun berkata tanpa beban… berpura-pura tidak melihat pancaran rasa sakit di mata Sungmin…

" Dimatamu aku seorang Pel*cur? Betapa menyenangkan.." Sungmin berusaha melepas pelukan Kyuhyun…

" Ne, pel*cur hanya untuku seorang.."

"baiklah, apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan, kau hanya mengang—"

"Kau mengatakan apa?" Sungmin berhenti berbicara otaknya sedang mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun…

" Aku tidak ingin kau menggoda Namja atau Yeoja selain diriku… keluar dari apartemenku, jangan memakai pakaian yang selalu kau pakai, aku benci berpikir bagaimana tatapan lapar mereka melihatmu, jangan terlalu sensitive, hanya datang padaku ketika kau perlu disentuh, dan jangan pernah berdekatan dengan Siwon si Kuda itu!"

" Kyu…. Apa ini berarti kau benar-benar, benar-benar mencintaiku?

" Umm… aku masih berpikir akan hal itu…" Kyuhyun bertindak seperti ia masih ragu dengan hal itu…

" Kenapa kau tidak terus merayu dan menggodaku, melakukan plecehan terhadapku dan membuat hickeys untukku sapai aku mengatakan aku benar-benar mencintaiku…' Saran Kyuhyun

"tapi apakah kau benar-benar akan mengatakan kau mencintaiku?" Mata Sungmin penuh harap tapi ia mempouty ketika Kyuhyun masih tetap dengan jawabannya…

"Mungkin -be…"

"Baik! Aku tidak akan menyerah….selamanya! jangan pernah menyesal!" kata Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya erat…

' _itu benar! Jangan pernah menyerah… hanya menjadi dirimu yang dulu ketika kita pertama bertemu… menjadi penggodaku dan membuatku putus asa karena menginginkanmu lebih dan lebih…"_

Kyuhyun menyeringai evil… dia akan mengatakan kata-kata ajaib itu suatu hari nanti, tapi tidak sekarang… tidak sampai ia puas menggoda 'Window Lovers-Nya' klaim Kyuhyun

* * *

~oOo~End~oOo~

Big Thanks for All ^^

Note : FFnya udah Happy Ending ^^

Otte? Bagus gk?, NC'a hancur so pasti gk ada hot-hot'a atuhh. maklum Nila bukan Author spesialis NC.#plak . jadinya hancur gitu #alah ngeles ^^V

Tapi Nila udah berusaha Updet 1 minggu dari jadwal, ngeret dikit gk papa kan?.. kalau ceritanya jadi jelek juga Mian, Nila sekarang dalam keadaan sakit Tipus, selama seminggu ditempat tidur terus. Ini Nila ngetik jari masih gemeteran, keringet bercucuran gini. Ini demi readers loohhh #kedip"

Ehh,, dan Readers yang nanya Nila dari mana,, Nila dari Pulau Dewata Bali ^^  
Lope Bali~~

Dan tentang Olimpiade itu,, Olimpiade English and Indian Language. Dan gara" tipus pun Nila batal ikut contest English lagi ,, malang nian nasibku ini~~

**Big Thanks to : **

**Cho Na Na, .1, Yefah Joyers Clouds, riesty137, olive1315, Zahra Amelia, Maximumelf, Ame, Rubirubiwine, Guest 1, Me Hyuk'ah, AnieJOY'ERS, Guest 2, Ahn Ah-ra, sissy, lia, Fishy kece, pumkinsparkyumin, leefairy, , vey900128, Chikyumin, evil vs bunny, coffeewie137, 137Line, upin ipin, I was a Dreamer, Kim Hyunmin, , HyunShi, YOUR FAVORITE READER 3, Guest 3, hana ryeong9, Ri Yong Kim, Paijem, SPREAD JOY137, DevilFujoshi, triple lee, Choi Yuan, Petals JOYers Shipper, HeeYeon, , abilhikmah, , dhian930715ELF, Yc K.S.H, , Jo-Sitta Kim, nova137,Guest 4, kyumin saranghae, Minnie kyumin, ZaAra eviLKyu, hina, ammyikmubmik, elfkyulover, sitara1083, KyoKMS26, kimteechul, Cul Ah, iam E.L.F and JOYer, KyuMin4ever, valentine lee, maria8, Guest 5, keykyu, kyuminalways89, Guest 6, Spring Diamond, minako yoshida, turtle, Guest 7, Guest 8, Han young hee, Phia89, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki.**

Mian Jika ada yang Nila lewatkan ^^ Mian juga gk balas satu" soalnya kondisi Nila masih lemah ^^,, Mianhae #deep bow

Follow Nila : Nila_OnyxOnyx

Akhir kata Review

See You In Next FF ^^

#POFF~~


End file.
